


Of Group Chats and Friendship

by jatpfan



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Alternate Universe, F/M, Group chat, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Reggie Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Texting, They're all just normal high school students, no ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jatpfan/pseuds/jatpfan
Summary: Bassistbadboy has changed Alex’s name to LittledrummerboyQueenBee: Touch my name and you’re dead, Reginald.Bassistbadboy: :)Prosk8er: WowLittledrummerboy: Excuse meLittledrummerboy: NoLittledrummerboy: Willie helpProsk8er has changed Bassistbadboy’s name to ReginaldHargreevesReginaldHargreeves: how freaking dare you, WilliamLittledrummerboy: That’s not what I meant, Willie.Littledrummerboy: But thank youProsk8er: ;)
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 35
Kudos: 418





	1. Project Power

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up! This story takes place in an alternate universe where they are all just high schoolers, and there aren't any ghosts. They're all in the same music class, but there isn't any Sunset Curve or Julie and the Phantoms (yet), and it starts before Julie is singing again. Just so you guys don't get confused.

October 10th

_6:21 PM_

**_Reggie_ ** _has created a group chat._

**_Reggie_ ** _has added **Alex** , **Flynn** , **Julie** , **Luke** , and **Willie** to the group chat._

**_Reggie_ ** _changed the name of the group chat to “Project Power.”_

**Reggie:** heyo

 **Alex:** What is this?

 **Alex:** Why have I been added to a group chat, Reggie?

 **Flynn:** I second that question

 **Reggie:** well I got Flynn, Julie, and Willie’s numbers in class

 **Reggie:** and since we got that project, we all need to stay in touch

 **Reggie:** well this will be easier!

 **Reggie:** we can work on our project together

 **Reggie:** instead of texting separately

**_Reggie_ ** _has changed their name to **Bassistbadboy**_

**Flynn** : I have literally never heard of a more incorrect statement than that

**_Flynn_ ** _has changed their name to **QueenBee**_

****

**Bassistbadboy:** and that is?

 **QueenBee:** Watch it.

 **Luke** : tread carefully, reg

 **Luke:** remember what she did to carrie last month?

 **QueenBee:** don’t say her name

 **Alex:** ???

 **Willie:** You don’t want to know.

**_Willie_ ** _has changed their name to **Prosk8er**_

**Bassistbadboy:** I’m so sorry, Flynn.

**_Luke_** _has changed their name to_ **_Beanie_**

**QueenBee:** Apology accepted

 **QueenBee** : This time.

 **Alex** : I want to change my name.

 **Alex** : How do I change my name?

 **Bassistbadboy:** wait no one tell him

 **Prosk8er:** Top right-hand button.

 **Beanie:** you better hurry

**_Bassistbadboy_ ** _has changed **Alex** ’s name to **Littledrummerboy**_

****

**QueenBee:** Touch my name and you’re dead, Reginald.

 **Bassistbadboy:** :)

 **Prosk8er:** Wow

 **Littledrummerboy:** Excuse me

 **Littledrummerboy:** No

 **Littledrummerboy:** Willie help

**_Prosk8er_ ** _has changed **Bassistbadboy** ’s name to **ReginaldHargreeves**_

****

**ReginaldHargreeves:** how freaking dare you, William

 **Littledrummerboy:** That’s not what I meant, Willie.

 **Littledrummerboy:** But thank you

 **Prosk8er:** ;)

**_ReginaldHargreeves_ ** _has changed their name to **Bassistbadboy**_

**QueenBee:** Again with the lies

 **Bassistbadboy:** hey, I play the bass

 **Bassistbadboy:** and I’m a bad boy

 **Bassistbadboy** : therefore…

 **Beanie:** Sorry to tell you this, but only half of that is true

 **Bassistbadboy:** you’ve seen me play the bass, Patterson

 **QueenBee:** Oh dear

 **Littledrummerboy:** How do I change my name, guys?

 **Prosk8er:** button on the top right corner

 **Littledrummerboy:** I don’t see it

 **Prosk8er:** it’s three little dots

 **Littledrummerboy:** Where

 **QueenBee:** Hey, what about that project?

 **Beanie:** I have a killer song that I think would work!

 **Beanie:** Molina, you in here?

 **Julie:** I’m here.

 **Beanie:** your voice would sound perfect with this song

 **Beanie:** and there’s a nice rap in there for Flynn

**Beanie:** _*document attached*_

**Prosk8er:** Yo that’s great, Patterson

 **Beanie:** you and I are on background vocals and guitar, Willie

 **Beanie** : Alex is on drums and Reggie is on bass, of course

 **Beanie:** but I’m trying to add in a trumpet solo for Flynn after the second verse

 **QueenBee:** Oh, I can help with that.

 **Bassistbadboy:** we’re gonna KILL it

 **Julie:** I don’t know…

 **Julie:** Maybe you should take the lead vocals, Luke

**Beanie:** What? I wouldn’t be nearly as good

 **Julie:** You’d be great

 **QueenBee:** Jules…

**_Littledrummerboy_ ** _has changed his name to **Alex**_

**Alex:** I figured it out!

 **Bassistbadboy:** you can’t just change it back to your name like that

 **Alex:** I couldn’t think of anything else

**_Prosk8er_ ** _has changed **Alex** ’s name to **Angelboy**_

****

**Angelboy:** asdfghjkl

 **Prosk8er:** ;)

 **QueenBee:** Great, you broke Alex

 **QueenBee:** Can we get back on topic, though?

 **QueenBee:** The project, guys

 **Julie:** I think we should talk more about Alex’s name

 **QueenBee:** Jules

 **QueenBee:** Ms. Harrison says you have to participate

 **Beanie:** We can change it to a duet if you’re nervous, Julie :)

**_Prosk8er_ ** _has changed **Beanie** ’s name to **HeartEyes**_

**HeartEyes:** fu

**_HeartEyes_ ** _has changed their name to **Beanie**_

**QueenBee:** Look, let’s just set up a time to practice

 **QueenBee:** Jules, do you think we could use your garage?

 **Julie:** I guess so

 **QueenBee:** It’s settled, then. Let’s meet up at Julie’s place after school tomorrow.

 **Bassistbadboy:** wait where do you live

 **Bassistbadboy:** Luke can you drive me?

 **Beanie:** I got you

 **Bassistbadboy:** :)

 **Angelboy:** Can I get a ride, too?

 **Beanie:** Of course

 **Prosk8er:** I can give you a ride, Alex

 **Angelboy:** Okay, Willie!

 **Beanie:** hmm

 **QueenBee:** You guys can just follow me. I know where it is.

 **Bassistbadboy:** Thanks, Flynn!

* * *

October 11th

_1:07 AM_

**Bassistbadboy:** hey guys what is the answer to number seven on the history homework

 **Angelboy:** It’s one in the morning

 **Bassistbadboy:** that doesn’t sound like the right answer

 **Angelboy** : This group chat is not for cheating, Reginald.

 **Beanie:** France.

 **Bassistbadboy:** Thanks, Luke!

 **Bassistbadboy:** And Alex :P

 **Angelboy:** Go to sleep

* * *

_7:18 AM_

**QueenBee:** Reggie if you wake me up at one in the morning again you will need to sleep with one eye open

 **Bassistbadboy:** Flyyyyyynnnnn

 **QueenBee:** >:(

 **Bassistbadboy:** Luke save me

 **Beanie:** ur on ur own with this one

 **Bassistbadboy:** :O

* * *

_12:02 PM_

**Bassistbadboy:** CHICKEN DAY

 **QueenBee:** Don’t tell Reggie but I’m going to order all the chicken so he can’t have any

 **Bassistbadboy:** :O

* * *

_3:25 PM_

**Prosk8er** : I’m gonna pick up some pizza to bring. What does everyone want?

 **Julie:** Cheese please

 **QueenBee:** Supreme!

 **Bassistbadboy:** Hawaiian bbq :)

 **Prosk8er:** Reggie no

 **Angelboy:** No pineapple. Please.

 **Bassistbadboy:** Pleeeeeaaaaase

 **Angelboy:** No.

* * *

_3:48 PM_

**Bassistbadboy:** _*attachment*_

 **Bassistbadboy:** Luke and I picked up Hawaiian bbq but only the cool kids can eat it

 **Angelboy:** Dang it, Reggie. We got it, too.

 **Bassistbadboy:** but you said no pineapple

 **Prosk8er:** yeah but then Alex decided he didn’t want to make you sad so we ordered it

 **Bassistbadboy:** aw Alex you do care

 **Beanie:** So I spent twelve dollars on this pizza for nothing

 **QueenBee:** The more the merrier. Besides, Carlos will eat some if we don’t finish it.

* * *

_8:45 PM_

**Beanie:** great practice, everyone!

 **Beanie:** Julie, are you sure you don’t want to sing lead?

 **Julie:** I’m sure.

 **Julie:** Thanks for the pizza, Willie. Carlos ate five slices, and now he’s passed out in the living room.

 **Bassistbadboy:** That’s my boy!

 **Angelboy:** Oh my gosh is he okay? Did he get sick? Please tell me he’s not lactose intolerant.

 **Julie:** He’s fine, Alex. He just has no self-control.

 **Sk8erboy:** You’re welcome for the pizza! I didn’t think there would be any left after seeing Luke and Reggie eat, honestly.

 **Beanie:** we’re growing teenage boys

 **Beanie:** we need the calories

 **Bassistbadboy:** hey wait a minute! Flynn had just as much as us!

 **Sk8erboy:** I value my life, though

 **QueenBee:** Smart thinking, Tony Hawk.

 **Beanie:** hey, Julie. that song on the piano was really good, by the way.

 **Julie:** What song?

 **Beanie:** it’s on the piano. I think it was called wake up. did you write it?

 **Julie:** oh

 **QueenBee:** Hey, has anyone done their math homework yet? I’m totally stuck on 11.

 **Angelboy:** There’s only 10 questions.

 **QueenBee:** Oh haha that explains it then

* * *

October 12th

_8:23 AM_

**_Julie_ ** _has changed their name to **MissJules**_

****

**MissJules:** Hey uh

 **MissJules:** Would I still be able to sing in the project?

 **Beanie** : Of course, Julie! :)

**Sk8erboy** has changed **Beanie** ’s name to **HeartEyes**

**HeartEyes:** Willie I freaking swear

**_HeartEyes_ ** _has changed their name to **Beanie**_


	2. Of Dates and Broken Amps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the band is formed, Willex discuss a date, and Reggie is a hazard to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: just in case, there's mentions of electrocution in this chapter

_October 20 th_

_4:19 PM_

_Group Chat – Project Power_

**MissJules:** We totally nailed that, guys

**QueenBee:** I know! Did you see Ms. Harrison? She looked like she was about to cry tears of joy.

**Bassistbadboy** : a+ here we come

**MissJules:** Carrie couldn’t even think of something bad to say.

**Prosk8er:** That’s cause there wasn’t anything bad to say

**Prosk8er** : We were awesome.

**QueenBee:** You know it

**Beanie:** We should start a band!

* * *

_4:21 PM_

**Beanie:** guys?

* * *

_4:25 PM_

**Beanie:** Oh, come on, guys! It would be great!

**QueenBee:** Wait, are you serious?

**Beanie:** Of course I am! We absolutely rocked it today during class. Imagine us booking gigs and actually performing!

**Angelboy:** You do know that making a band is… really hard, right?

**Beanie:** It’s not that bad! We all already have the instruments. And we can practice in Julie’s garage!

**MissJules:** I don’t know…

**Angelboy:** I doubt your parents would be happy about that, Luke.

**Beanie:** Who cares what they think? We could be legends!

**Bassistbadboy:** hmm

**Bassistbadboy:** alright I’m in.

**QueenBee:** REGGIE

**Bassistbadboy:** what? I like to play bass. Why shouldn’t I be in a band?

**Bassistbadboy:** Besides, we can hang out more together :)

**Prosk8er** has changed **Bassistbadboy’s** name to **Literalpuppy**

**Literalpuppy** : Excuse me.

**Literalpuppy:** I am a rottweiler

**Literalpuppy:** I am ferocious

**MissJules:** *gif of a puppy chewing a toy*

**MissJules:** That’s you.

**Literalpuppy:** Slander

**Literalpuppy** has changed their name to **Bassistbadboy**

**QueenBee:** When will you stop lying to yourself?

**QueenBee** : Anyway, a band could be fun… I call being band manager.

**Bassistbadboy** : I call being the bassist!

**Angelboy:** No, Reggie, we want you to be the drummer.

**Bassistbadboy:** I can’t play the drums, though!?

**Beanie:** Don’t worry, Reg. You’re on bass. Alex is on drums!

**Angelboy:** I haven’t agreed to this.

**Prosk8er:** You know

**Prosk8er:** I’ve always been wildly attracted to a guy in a band

**Prosk8er:** Especially the drummer

**Angelboy** : I made up my mind. I’m joining.

**Angelboy** : Nothing to do with that, though.

**Prosk8er** : of course ;)

**MissJules** : Do you really think we’re good enough to be an actual band?

**QueenBee:** Of freaking course we’re good enough. It’s just going to be a lot of work.

**MissJules:** In that case, let’s do it.

**MissJules:** You guys want to meet up at my place on Friday?

**Beanie:** I’ll be there :)

**Bassistbadboy:** you know it!

**QueenBee:** I’ll bring the pizza this time.

**Sk8erboy** : I’ll bring Alex

* * *

_Private Message: **Willie** _ _- > **Alex**_

_5:15 PM_

**Willie** : Hey, Alex! Do you want to go out with me on Saturday?

* * *

_Private Message: **Willie** _ _- > **Flynn**_

_5:16 PM_

**Willie:** Okay, I did it.

**Flynn** : You asked him out!?

**Willie** : Yeah. I’m so nervous. What if I totally read him wrong? What if he hates me?

**Flynn** : There is absolutely no way that boy isn’t in to you.

**Flynn** : Anyone with eyes can see that.

**Willie** : I shouldn’t have done this. What if I ruin everything?

**Willie** : Oh wait he responded

* * *

_Private Message: **Alex** _ _- > **Willie**_

_5:18 PM_

**Alex** : Sure! What do you want to do?

* * *

_Private Message: **Alex** _ _- > **Luke**_

_5:18 PM_

**Alex:** Luke osdfsedfjdsf xc

**Luke** : you okay?

**Alex** : I think Willie just asked me out.

**Luke** : Dude what? What did he say?

**Alex** : He said “Do you want to go out with me on Saturday?”

**Luke** : That definitely sounds like he asked you out! What did you say?

**Alex** : Yes, of course!

**Alex** : He hasn’t responded yet, though.

**Alex** : What if he changed his mind?

**Alex** : Never mind he responded

* * *

_Private Message: **Willie** _ _- > **Alex**_

_5:20 PM_

**  
Willie:** You know that museum downtown? I was thinking we could go there.

**Alex** : That sounds great! I can’t wait!

* * *

_October 21 st_

_3:19 AM_

_Group Chat - Project Power_

**Bassistbadboy** : hey who’s up?

**MissJules** : Well, I wasn’t.

**Bassistbadboy** : Jules!

**Bassistbadboy** : Okay so I need your help.

**Bassistbadboy** : How do you get rid of the smell of smoke?

**MissJules** : …

**MissJules** : What did you do, Reggie?

**Bassistbadboy** : well I was trying to heat up some leftover pizza and it caught on fire

**MissJules** : Your pizza caught on fire!?

**Bassistbadboy** : well, the plate did. which sucks, really, cause the pizza is still cold :(

**MissJules** : Where you using a paper plate in the microwave?

**Bassistbadboy** : yeah, I didn’t want to have to do any dishes

**MissJules** : So, at three in the morning, you decided to heat up pizza in the microwave using a paper plate?

**Bassistbadboy** : Yeah, and it caught on fire :(

**Bassistbadboy** : but I blew it out!

**Bassistbadboy** : but now it smells like smoke and I don’t want my parents to smell it

**MissJules** : Reggie, you’re a disaster.

**MissJules** : I don’t know, though? Try opening some windows.

**Bassistbadboy** : Julie you’re a genius

**MissJules** : Thanks, I try.

* * *

_7:32 AM_

**Beanie** : Did you ever get the smell out?

**Bassistbadboy** : yeah we’re good!

**QueenBee** : Reginald, do you ever sleep?

**Bassistbadboy:** Course I do

**Bassistbadboy** : I went to bed about 4!

**Bassistbadboy** : And I woke up at 7

**QueenBee** : and is this a common occurrence?

**Bassistbadboy** : Uh… no?

**Prosk8er** : @Angelboy @Beanie control your friend

**Beanie** : don’t @ me like that

**Beanie** : Reggie, sleepover at my place on Friday?

**Bassistbadboy** : Ooh yes please. Let’s watch movies all night long

**Beanie** : Actually, we’re going to sleep

**Bassistbadboy** : :(

**Bassistbadboy** : Fine

* * *

_4:29 PM_

**Beanie:** New Trevor Wilson song out today

**Beanie** : It is absolutely awful

**MissJules** : No one say that to Carrie. She would have a coronary

**MissJules** : but yeah, it sucks

**Angelboy** : Whatever happened to him? His music used to be so good?

**Prosk8er** : probably written by someone else

**Beanie** : Wouldn’t surprise me

* * *

_October 22nd_

_1:52 AM_

**QueenBee** : Reg, you awake?

**Bassistbadboy** : Yep! What do you need?

**QueenBee** : Just what I thought. Go to sleep.

**Bassistbadboy** : :(

* * *

_9:24 AM_

**Angelboy** : Pretty bad storm coming in tonight

**Angelboy** : My little sister is freaking out over it

**Angelboy** : Pretty sure she’s going to become a meteorologist

**Prosk8er** : Aw, storms suck. Caleb isn’t going to be happy.

**QueenBee** : Caleb?

**Prosk8er** : Oh, my foster father. He owns this fancy club downtown. Whenever it storms, no one ever comes.

**Prosk8er** : And when Caleb isn’t happy, no one is happy.

**Angelboy** : :(

**Angelboy** : It’s apparently supposed to be pretty bad. I’m sorry.

**QueenBee** : You can always crash at my place if you need to

**Prosk8er** : Oh, no, it’s okay. It really isn’t that bad.

**Prosk8er** : Just annoying

**Prosk8er** : Everyone stay safe tonight!

* * *

_11:52 PM_

**Bassistbadboy** : Hey, what songs are we practicing tomorrow?

**MissJules** : Reggie, we will all see each other in 8 minutes for lunch. We’ll talk about it there.

**Beanie** : Bright and Finally Free

* * *

_4:48 PM_

**Bassistbadboy** : Emergency!

**Bassistbadboy** : My amp broke!

**Beanie** : what happened?

**Bassistbadboy** : Idk I think my dad accidentally kicked it while I was at school

**QueenBee** : Can you fix it? We have practice tomorrow!

**Prosk8er** : I can swing by if you need me to. I’m pretty good at that kind of stuff.

**Bassistbadboy** : No! I think I can fix it. Don’t worry, guys!

**Angelboy** : Oh, I’m definitely worrying.

* * *

_6:15 PM_

**MissJules** : Did you fix it yet, Reg?

**Bassistbadboy** : No, not yet.

* * *

_7:45 PM_

**Angelboy:** It’s storming pretty bad out there.

**QueenBee** : That clap of thunder made my whole apartment complex shake.

**Beanie** : Storms are yucky :(

**Beanie** : I’m so glad I don’t have to drive anywhere tonight

* * *

_8:13 PM_

**Prosk8er** : How’s the amp looking?

* * *

_8:35 PM_

**MissJules** : I’m sure I got an amp around here somewhere if you can’t fix it.

* * *

_8:51 PM_

**Beanie** : Reggie?

**Beanie** : Should we try calling?

**Prosk8er** : yeah, see if he answers.

* * *

_8:53 PM_

**Beanie** : he didn’t answer

**Angelboy** : Why isn’t he answering!?

**Beanie** : I don’t know!

**Angelboy** : Can you go check on him? I don’t have a car or I would do it.

**Beanie** : Yeah, yeah, I’ll go check on him.

**QueenBee** : He’s probably fine, guys.

**MissJules** : Maybe he’s just busy working on the amp?

**Bassistbadboy:** wait in alvie

**Beanie** : reggie!

**Angelboy** : Dude, you okay?

**Prosk8er** : did you fix the amp?

**Bassistbadboy** : I tredi

**QueenBee** : Yo, Reggie, speak English please

**Beanie** : I’m calling you

* * *

_9:00 PM_

**Beanie:** Okay, Reggie’s an idiot

**QueenBee** : we been knew

**Bassistbadboy** : words hrut

**Angelboy** : What happened!?

**Beanie** : he was fixing his amp in the rain

**Beanie** : you guys can figure out what happened from that

**Beanie** : I’m going to pick him up

**Prosk8er** : Reggie wtf

**MissJules** : omg

**Angelboy** : Is he okay? Does he need to go to the hospital? Wait, I’m googling electrocution right now.

**Bassistbadboy** : im ok!

**QueenBee** : Okay, Reggie, you’re no longer allowed to take care of himself.

**Angelboy** : Reggie, are you having trouble breathing? Did you get any burns? Did you lose consciousness?

**Bassistbadboy** : Im okay alex

**Bassistbadboy** : just passed out a little

**Angelboy** : erfodnaerfsdcnjgfd

**Prosk8er** : Luke’s going to make sure he’s okay, Alex

**QueenBee** : why did you think it was a good idea to do that, Reggie?

**Bassistbadboy** : I lke the rain

**MissJules** : omg

* * *

_9:49 PM_

**Beanie:** *picture attached*

**Beanie** : I got the disaster

**Beanie** : My mom’s looking him over

**Beanie** : He should be okay

**Angelboy** : oh thank goodness

**QueenBee** : yeah, tell him that I’m going to kill him tomorrow

**MissJules** : is there any way we can make it where he is never left alone again?

**Prosk8er:** all for forcing Reggie to sleep during practice tomorrow say aye.

**Angelboy** : Aye

**QueenBee** : Aye

**MissJules** : Aye

**Beanie** : Aye

* * *

_10:40 PM_

**Bassistbadboy** : :(


End file.
